


Slumber-Blind (I speak my mind)

by asuitcasecalledlouis



Series: Slumber-Blind [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: After-effects of brainwashing, Darcy Lewis is a BAMF, Established Relationship, Everybody loves Darcy Lewis, F/M, I mean she has NO fear, Nightmares, Protective Bucky Barnes, WinterShock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 20:33:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7816222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asuitcasecalledlouis/pseuds/asuitcasecalledlouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy is sick of Bucky worrying that he’s going to hurt her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slumber-Blind (I speak my mind)

**Author's Note:**

> New post WHAT?!  
> Little one shot that I wrote a while ago, thought I might give it a share :)  
> Title is from the wonderful Frank Turner song Back to Sleep, which I thought was quite fitting for this, so give it a listen if you have a few minutes  
> I own nothing, as per usual!  
> ENJOY! XX

When they first started sharing a bed, Bucky had given Darcy one rule. If he was to have a nightmare, she should get out of the room - and stay out. Darcy followed his instruction without question. When the moaning and twitching woke her up, Darcy would simply sigh and leave him to it. Sometimes it would be minutes before he staggered out of the bedroom, an apology falling from his lips, and sometimes it would be hours before she saw him again. It was tough, Darcy thought, but worth it.

Worth it, that is, until the day her body decided she was sick of it.

After a long day of scientist wrangling, Darcy had finally climbed into bed just after midnight, muscles aching from constantly fixing machinery. Bucky was there waiting, loathe to fall asleep without her any more. With a swift kiss, Bucky bundled them up together in the duvet and they drifted off. However, less than an hour later, Bucky began muttering in Russian, his metal fist clenching and unclenching.

“God fucking damn it, Barnes,” Darcy groaned into her pillow. “Please just let me sleep!”  
As the twitching got more violent, Darcy’s self-preservation instincts kicked in and she reluctantly rolled off the bed, dragging the warm covers with her. No way was Bucky getting the bedroom _and_ the duvet this time.

The sudden change in temperature woke the Winter Soldier up before Darcy had a chance to leave the room.

Shit.

Darcy stared into the face of the man she loved, but stared into the eyes of the assassin that he used to be. He stared back, assessing the threat that a five-foot-three woman wrapped in bedding could pose to him. Clearly, she wasn’t deemed threatening enough to immediately attack, which Darcy took as a positive.

“кто ты? почему я здесь?” The Winter Soldier barked in a harsh voice.  
Nope. Darcy refused to be scared of Bucky Barnes, who was secretly a giant marshmallow.

“I don’t know, man! Do I look like I speak a word of Russian?” Darcy shrugged. “Oh no, wait! до свида́ния? What does that mean?”

The puzzled look that crossed the Winter Soldier’s face reminded Darcy so much of the first few times she had met Bucky, that she couldn’t help but smile.  
“Что это? Почему ты улыбаешься?” The Winter Soldier growled again, puzzlement turning to a frown.

Fatigue, hormones and general crabbiness had clearly made Darcy bold, so she squared her shoulders and returned the frown with gusto.

“Listen to me, soldier. You snap out of this right now. If I wanted to hurt you, I would have tried already. Emphasis on tried. If you wanted to hurt _me,_ I would already be dead. Something is clearly stopping you. Now focus, and tell me why I’m still alive,” Darcy finished, nodding at the man in front of her, daring him to reply.

The Soldier didn’t move for a few long moments before his shoulders drooped and his stance became less defensive, more defeated.  
“Я не знаю…” he shrugged.

Darcy shook her head.

“You can’t just shrug at me. I know why you haven’t attacked me, because I know you better than anyone. I know that underneath all of that ‘must kill, the world is after me’ brainwashing, my Bucky is there. And that part is freaking out because of this,” Darcy let the blanket drop to the floor and pointed to the bump that was visible underneath her baggy t-shirt.

The Soldier became alert once more, eyes trained on Darcy’s swollen belly.  
“This is your baby,” Darcy pointed for emphasis, “and you love it already. You protect the shit out of stuff you love. You are _not_ going to hurt us.”

Darcy watched the Soldier freeze, then slowly point at her, then himself.  
“мой?”  
“Um… Yes? Unless that means kill, in which case hells no,” she confirmed.

Tentatively, the Soldier took a step forwards. Darcy didn’t flinch, and when he reached out a hand she nodded to let him continue. With a tenderness Darcy didn’t expect, the Soldier caressed her bump, whispering under his breath in Russian. After a minute or so, he looked up and met her gaze. He was still the Winter Soldier, but there was something in those dark eyes that seemed different to earlier.

“мой,” he repeated softly, his flesh hand reaching up to skim Darcy’s cheek. With a relieved sigh, Darcy smiled.  
“Well, I for one am very glad we sorted that all out. Now, if you don’t mind, can I please go back to bed?”

The Soldier moved abruptly away from her and Darcy let out a huff of annoyance. She’d startled him and they were back to square one.  
Fan-fucking-tastic.

To her surprise, instead of moving to the other side of the room to glare at her, the Winter Soldier was picking up the fallen bedding and making it up once more. Once he was done, the Soldier turned to a still gawking Darcy and beckoned her. Legs moving of their own accord, she joined the Soldier and he gestured for her to climb into the newly made bed.

As she did just that, Darcy’s mouth fell open again as the Soldier slid in beside her. Darcy relaxed into him as the Soldier placed gentle arms around her and whispered ‘мой’ against her hair.  
With a smile on her face, Darcy succumbed to exhaustion and was asleep within minutes.

The following morning, Bucky was back.

When Darcy told him about what had happened, he was reluctant to believe her.  
“Are you sure you’re not having me on, Darce? Try'na stop me worrying about hurting you?” he frowned, doubt evident on his face.

“Jesus H. Christ, Barnes!" Darcy huffed. "Fine, don’t believe me? Jarvis!”   
“Miss Lewis?” the smooth voice of the AI came from nowhere.  
“Could I please have the Winter Soldier monitoring video from last night?”  
“Certainly, Miss Lewis. As per usual, I have allowed only you and Agent Barnes access to this information, does this protocol still apply?”

“You’re the man, Jarv. And yes, Tony is allowed nowhere near anything to do with videos and my bedroom,” Darcy shuddered dramatically at the thought, causing Bucky’s features to darken.

“Of course,” Jarvis replied. Darcy blew a kiss to the ceiling and turned to her Stark-brand tablet. Jarvis had already queued up the footage, so Darcy hit play and handed the device to Bucky. He watched with wide eyes and what appeared to be baited breath for the entire video.  
When screen Darcy and Bucky were asleep, his head snapped up and he gaped at her.

“I think you made the Winter Soldier fall in love with you,” Bucky breathed.

  
“What can I say?" Darcy grinned. "He’s got great taste!”

**Author's Note:**

> All the Russian is Google translate and I apologise profusely for any and all mistakes.  
> “кто ты? почему я здесь?” – Who are you? Why am I here?  
> до свида́ния? – Do Svidaniya (y'know the one)  
> “Что это? Почему ты улыбаешься?” – What is it? Why are you smiling?  
> “Я не знаю…” – I don’t know  
> Мой - Mine


End file.
